Karaoke night at the Rising Sun
by Lieutenant Thalia
Summary: It's karaoke night. Merlin has a very obvious crush on Morgana. Arthur is spying on Gwen. And Merlin is mysteriously signed up for singing. In my head, no one dies, Morgana is suddenly nice, and Arthur knows Merlin is a sorcerer and gives him a place in the court.


**A/N~ I own nothing. I don't own any of the songs. I don't own Merlin, either. I'm certain I've been through this before. But, yeah, Merlin is owned by the BBC [and Tommy Malory (writer of l'morte d'arthur, the original Merlin story)] The songs in this chapter are _Out Of My League _by Stephen Speaks and _Treasure _by Bruno Mars.**

"Welcome to karaoke night!" The host declared.

Merlin groaned, as if remembering how he had managed to wind up spending his Friday night in the tavern with Arthur. He drank some more ale, and looked around. He saw why he was there. He was the wingman. Gwen was sitting at a table along with The High Priestess.

Morgana. His gaze lingered on her for a long time. Her dress was blue, and had no sleeves or back, and the V went dangerously low. The skirt went down to her ankles, but had a slit on one side. Her hair had been swept back, and then hung over one shoulder. She had no make up on, but she looked perfect to him.

Something hit him.

"Can you PLEASE stop leering at my sister? It's weird."

The Court Sorcerer turned, "I'm not leering! At least I'm not the one refusing to actually sit with his wife."

Arthur scowled. "It's her night out. I don't want to ruin it for her."

The warlock laughed at this. "So, what? You're spying on your wife?"

"I don't trust some of the men here."

"You are spying on your wife." The look on Arthur's face told Merlin he was right. "Let's go, then." And before Arthur could say a word, Merlin dragged them to a spot where the girls could see them. They were seen, and beckoned over. They took their seats, still holding their tankards.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Arthur asks quickly.

"Not at all," his wife pipes up.

"You can tell us why you're here, though." Morgana cuts in.

"Oh, Merlin here made me come." Arthur lies, clapping Merlin on the back, effectively snapping him out of his reverie. He had once again zoned out, while staring at Morgana. She hadn't noticed until now, and she blushed, then she smirked. Time to have a little fun. First she leaned across the table, towards Merlin, who tried, and almost succeeded in averting his eyes. Almost.

Arthur hit him again.

"OW!"

"Stop staring." He said, loud enough for Morgana to here. "We've been through this. You keep staring at my sister and it's weird." Merlin vaguely resembled a tomato. _Cute _Morgana thought. "And if I find it weird, imagine how she-" By now the bright red Morgana interrupted him, severely annoyed.

"And you think you would know how I feel?" She asked

"No, but-" In the background, the guy singing finished his song. Something about dragons...

"Well, brother, considering you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, I'll thank you to keep your nose out." **(A/N~ If you didn't recognize that Harry Potter reference, be ashamed. I mean, it might as well have worn a name badge, shook hands with you, and introduced itself.)**

"I'll be right back..." Merlin muttered before walking off. Morgana immediately started arguing with Arthur, but abruptly stopped when she heard Merlin's voice. "Hi, I have never done this before, so please, bear with me. This goes out to a special someone. They may or may not know who they are, but I'm gonna sing for them anyway." His eyes locked with Morgana's, sea green to sky blue, and she knew what he meant. Who he meant.

The music started, and after a short intro, Merlin started singing.

_It's her hair and her eyes today_  
_That just simply take me away_  
_And __the feeling that I'm falling further in love_  
_Makes me shiver but in a good __way_

_All the times I have sat and stared_  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through __her hair_  
_And she purses her lips, bats her eyes_  
_And she plays with me __sitting there slacked jaw_  
_And nothing to say_

She looked immobile and vacant, just like Merlin did earlier. Same expression. ___He's singing about me. _She thought.

_Cause I love her with all __that I am_  
_And my voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Yes she's all that I see __and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's a __masterful melody_  
_When she calls out my name to me_  
_As the world spins __around her_  
_She laughs, rolls her eyes_  
_And I feel like I'm falling but it's __no surprise_

She was still unmoving. _He's singing about me. _That was the only thought going through her head.

_Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my voice shakes __along with my hands_  
_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange __sea_  
_But I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes she's all that I see and she's __all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once again_

_It's her hair and __her eyes today_  
_That just simply take me away_  
_And the feeling that I'm __falling further in love_  
_Makes me shiver but in a good way_

Arthur waved his hand in front of her face. Gwen tapped her on the shoulder. Nothing. She was immobile as she had been at the start of the song.

_All the times I __have sat and stared_  
_As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_  
_As she __purses her lips, bats her eyes_  
_And she plays with me sitting there slacked __jaw_  
_And nothing to say_

_Cause I love her with all that I am_  
_And my __voice shakes along with my hands_  
_Cause it's frightening to be swimming in __this strange sea_  
_But I'd rather be here than on land_  
_Yes she's all that I __see and she's all that I need_  
_And I'm out of my league once __again_

The crowd was cheering. "More! More! More!" They chanted.

"Okay, okay!" Merlin yelled over them. He whispered to the host. Different music started playing. Merlin started singing and dancing.

_Give me your, give me your, give me your attention, baby_  
_I gotta tell __you a little something about yourself_  
_You're wonderful, flawless, ooh, you're __a sexy lady_  
_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone __else_

That seemed to jolt Morgana. She blushed and suddenly found the floor very interesting...

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine,__so fine _  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when __you're mine, oh mine_

_Treasure, that is what you __are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come __true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure __you_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl, you __should be smiling_  
_A girl like you should never look so blue_  
_You're __everything I see in my dreams_  
_I wouldn't say that to you if it wasn't __true_

Morgana blushed again.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, __so fine_  
_Oh girl, I'm gonna show you when __you're mine, oh mine_

The blush faded, and was replaced with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, as if to say _oh, really?_

_Treasure, that is what you __are_  
_Honey, you're my golden star_  
_You know you can make my wish come __true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you let me treasure __you_

Merlin's new fans, mainly women, started screaming and reaching out as if to take his hand. Morgana saw this, and got jealous. Gwen, seeing this, got an idea, and whispered to Arthur.

_You are my treasure, you are my __treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you are_  
_You are my __treasure, you are my treasure_  
_You are my treasure, yeah, you, you, you, you __are_

Morgana found herself being picked up, and slung over a shoulder. Knowing who it was, Morgana began to yell. "Arthur Uther Penndragon, put me down this instant! You prat! You clotpole! You- you-you dollophead!"

"You sound just like Merlin." He sighed. "I don't need two of you." He dumped her on the stage in a standing position. She realised there was no way to get down yet, so she started to dance with Merlin, who looked like Christmas had come early.

_Treasure, that is what you are_  
_Honey you're my golden star_  
_You __know you could make my wish come true_  
_If you let me treasure you_  
_If you __let me treasure you_

The song ended and Morgana stared at her, waiting for a reaction. In response to his unasked question, she took his face in her hands and kissed him. When breathing became a problem, they broke apart.

"Does that mean you like me?" He asked. She just rolled her eyes. "What?" He asked, again.

"Nothing. You're just so Merlin!" She teased.

"What does that mean? Morgana? Tell me!" He begged, following her.

She just laughed. She stopped in her tracks, and turned round, catching him in a kiss. Then she grabbed him by the hand, practically dragging him to her bedchamber, leaving a cheering tavern and a mortified looking Arthur behind.


End file.
